disneynonsixthsensefandomcom-20200213-history
Wendy Darling
Wendy Darling is a beautiful girl in 'The Sixth Sense'. Power Wendy has a very powerful imagination. She is able to create whatever she wants by just imagining it (for example people, animals, places, et cetera). Anything she imagines will come true, with the exception of death. She can only destroy the things she creates; she cannot kill a living human being simply by imagining they are dead. However, she can kill them by using her power (such as how she makes Michael and Hook die by allowing them to fly with her power, but then by releasing them). She has also learned to hypnotize people with her stories. History Ever since Wendy was a young child, she loved to tell stories. It wasn't until one day when she found out she could make her stories come to life! They weren't merely illusions, either...but solid creations of flesh and blood. At first she uses her power innocently, creating friends and imaginary places, islands. Wendy then befriends a young Native American girl named Tiger Lily. They're fast friends and Wendy could not keep her power a secret from her best friend. She tells her of her power and that she cannot tell anyone. Tiger Lily betrays Wendy and blabs to her family. Wendy sees this and is furious. There is only one thing that could be done... Wendy kidnaps Tiger Lily and drowns her in a lake. After that, Wendy befriends this nice young boy named Michael. However, after telling him her secret, he too tells someone else. Wendy is once again furious; however, she takes a different approach this time. Since Michael is young, she continues to be friends with him until one night she imagines a teddy bear in the sky and, with the help of her power, lets Michael (who begged to get the teddy bear) go up to fetch it. As he is close to getting it, the bear begins to fall and Wendy releases her imagination's hold on Michael so that he plummets to the ground...dead. Then, as if she hadn't learned her lesson, Wendy meets a nice pirate named Hook. She cannot help but tell him her secret. Hook is a hunter, so he decides to kill her right then and makes her walk the plank. However, there is no splash when she jumps off. Hook and his pirates are frightened, knowing what she can do to them. Wendy had used one of her creations, Pips, to rescue her. She goes after Hook, hypnotizes and kills him. On the Run Wendy finds Megara's letter and decides that she wants to help. So, she writes her back and goes to find her. She knows that there could be people looking for her, so she has to hide. During her time on the run, Wendy becomes depressed with all the guilt from killing those people (Tiger Lily, Michael and Hook). As she is on the run, still depressed, she meets a young woman named Crysta. Quickly she becomes good friends with her and even lovers. Crysta too has a power (she's able to manipulate water and she can fly), so Wendy does not feel it necessary to hide from her and she is correct. They have a good relationship, but Pips (Wendy's creation) becomes extremely jealous and kills Crysta. Wendy is furious and makes Pips disappear, not wanting to face him for he killed her lover. During this time on her own she begins talking/arguing with herself, going insane. In this insanity, Wendy loses almost all of her human feelings and realizes just how evil she is. With this, Pips is back. He's a little pissed off at Wendy, but is happy to be back nonetheless. Wendy still sees the visions of those she killed and those she loved, but Pips is there to comfort her and their relationship advances. Suddenly, however, an evil foe from Wendy's past shows up. Hook! It's curious as to how he could not have died for Wendy was completely sure she had killed him. Once more, Hook captures Wendy (royally pissed off that she tried to kill him) and decides to throw her off a cliff. As if he couldn't be any more of an idiot with this, because making her jump off the plank worked so well. Pips saves her once more and instead of going after Hook for another time, they go into a deeper hiding until they meet up with Meg. Relationships Pips: Pips is Wendy's creation. While he is flesh and blood, he is not a real person. Wendy can make him disappear at anytime she wants him to (and has done it before). Pips is completely head over heels for Wendy and will do anything to protect her or to remain close to her. Since Pips is her creation, that makes him a part of Wendy. So, it could be concluded that from their romance that Wendy is a narcissus without even knowing it. Tiger Lily: Tiger Lily was Wendy's first real best friend. Wendy told her her secret and this resulted in Tiger Lily blabbing to her own family. Furious with this, Wendy kills her by drowning her in a lake. Michael: Michael is Wendy's second real best friend. He proves to be much like the first and tells others of her secret. This results it Wendy killing him as well. Hook: Hook is a hunter who got Wendy to confide in him about her power. He decides to kill her by making her jump off the plank, but this backfires and angers Wendy. This results in Wendy hypnotizing him and then killing him as well. However, we learn that Hook is not dead like Wendy believed. How he survived the fall is a mystery to everyone, but he is alive. He decides to capture Wendy again and, as if he hadn't learned the first time, pushes her off a cliff. She lives, however, and now he is still on the hunt for her (she's gone deeper into hiding). Crysta: Crysta, much like Wendy, had a power. She could control water and fly. She becomes fast friends with Wendy and then lovers. They have a happy relationship, but Pips does not like this and confronts Crysta. Crysta is terrified and is killed. Current Situation Wendy is currently deep in hiding with her creation Pips. She is on the run from Hook and trying to find Meg. Aside from Pips, she is alone and hasn't met anyone else with powers (with the exception of the currently deceased Crysta). Videos thumb|276px|left|Wendy's Got A Secretthumb|300px|right|Hurt